


Dancing King

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Sunday morning Ray woke up and felt the urge to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Challange 26 accord and rocket

On a Sunday morning Ray woke up and felt the urge to dance. He untangled himself from blankets and Fraser and cha-chaed his way to the bathroom. Using the bathroom mirror, Ray looked at the hickeys on his neck. He traced the red splotches with his fingers, grinned and said, 'I still got it'. Ray jived out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen; Nothing fueled dancing quite like Smartie filled coffee. If Ray's hips swayed on their own accord Ray wasn't going to complain.

Ray fandangoed over to Rocket's turtle tank.

'Morning,' Ray said as the beat picked up.

Rocket poked her head out of her shell and made a noise Ray knew well. Ray picked her up and swayed to the music in his head. Rocket went back into her shell.

Ray shimmyed. 'Don't be like that. I might be with Fraser now, but you're still my girl and favorite dance partner.'

Rocket made a noise.

'Really. Fraser dances like a block of wood. A stiff block of wood,' Ray answered.

Still held at Ray's eye level, Rocket pops her legs out of her shell and wiggles them in time to Ray's movements.

Ray laughed. 'That's my girl.'

On a Sunday morning Ray woke up and felt the urge to dance and so did his turtle.


End file.
